1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus to perform image signal processing on image data of a predetermined format corresponding to image signals, and to an image signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus to process images is configured to perform one or more predetermined processes (image signal processing) on image signals in accordance with the purpose of use.
For example, in an image capturing apparatus to record a captured image as a moving image or a still image, camera signal processing to perform signal processing to generate image data as a moving image or a still image from signals obtained by an image capturing unit (camera) is performed first, and then other types of image signal processing including conversion of an image size and compression/encoding are sequentially performed. Then, the image data to be recorded that is eventually generated by those types of image signal processing is written on a medium of a predetermined format and is stored therein.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-92349) describes a configuration related to resolution conversion performed as image signal processing.